There's no place like home
by Gripped you tight
Summary: Trying to outrun a tornado, Dean and Sam awaken to find themselves in a world much like the movie "Wizard of Oz." They meet old friends along the way, all needing something inside themselves.


_**"This just in from national weather service. Severe tornado warning is in effect. Please find emergency shelter as soon as possible. If you have an underground bunker, please get to them immediately. If you do not, please find the most central part of your house or building you are in to protect yourself."**_

The soft click and quick static as the radio is turned off fills the Impala. Sam looks sideways at his brother but Dean keeps his eyes focused on the road.

"Dean…"

"Don't, Sammy. All we need to do is keep driving."

Sam frowns, shakes his head, and turns back to the passenger side window. He can see the sky begin to turn dark and the wind pick up in the cornfields surrounding them. Sam's breathe clouds over the glass and the site of the sign as they drive past.

_Come back soon! Now leaving Bootback, Kansas._

Sam knows all Dean wants to get is get away. Away from the past. Away from himself. Away from the pain.

Away from Cas.

And Sam also knows that Dean could give two shits less about any tornados. He would probably welcome the chance for the twister to come and take him far away. Whether it be a field a few miles away.

Or to his death.

Sam knows Dean doesn't care about much since what happened to Cas. Normally Dean's mind would work overtime trying to find a way to save him. He would rattle off lists of possible tactics. But not this time.

Cause honestly, how do you defeat a god? You don't. This isn't some bad episode of i"Buffy the Vampire Slayer."/i This was real. And Cas, the Cas they knew; the Cas Dean loved; was gone.

No matter how fast Dean drives he can't escape it. Not his past or this tornado. The Impala begins to shake. Dean white knuckles the steering wheel and never once looks in the rearview mirror.

Just keep driving. Never look back.

"Dean, there's no way-"

"Shut the FUCK UP SAM!" Dean swerves all over the road, his face turning to pure panic as he realizes there may be no way out of this.

Sam finally turns around; nothing but tidal wave of gray matter engulfs the back of the only place they have called home since they were young.

"Dean…" Sam whispers, reaching his hand out feverishly for his brother's arm.

"TURN AROUND SAMMY. Just…-"

But Sam doesn't hear the rest of Dean's plea. He just hears wind. And shattering. And feels Dean's hand wrap around his.

And then there is nothing.

It's the giggling that woke them up. And the tapping on the glass.

Dean's eyes flutter open and the soft sound of childish giggles continues to invade his ears. There is soft rap tapping against metal and when Dean's eyes final focus he realizes he is still in the Impala. He looks down at himself to check for cuts and bruises. He has none. He whips his head to the passenger seat to find Sam, also unscathed, asleep.

He pushes on his brother's shoulder. "Sam. Sammy. Wake up."

Sam jolts awake, his abnormally long arms flailing. "What? Huh?" He stills. "What the hell is that noise?"

"Good question." Dean focuses and listens intently on the noise. "It's almost too deep to be children.

Sam presses his face to the window glass and tries to look out and down around the Impala. "Uh, Dean?"

Dean looks over at his brother. "Yeah?"

"Where the hell are we?"

Dean finally looks up and around the surrounding windows to find themselves surrounded on all sides by bright vivid and almost fluorescent flowers and bushes. Everything was so COLORFUL, like a Crayola box had exploded and he and Sam had been dumped in the middle of the mess.

The giggling continues.

"How about we get out of the car?" Sam suggests.

"Fuck that, dude. You get out."

Sam gives his older brother an annoyed look.

"Fine." Dean pushes open his door, the loud creaking finally silencing the giggles.

The colors are almost blinding. Dean feels like he's seen this before. But he's not sure where. The flowers, overgrown and vibrant, are as tall as he is. He doesn't notice them leaning toward him as he walks along the pathway that passes through the patch. He can hear whispers. He can see the flowers moving, and a ruffle in distance.

"Hello?" Dean's voice echoes through the colors. "Christ who lives here? The Seven Dwarves?"

"Not exactly."

The voice makes Dean jump a mile into the air and he whirls around hands up, arms out. "Who the hell are you?"

"Maxis. At your service." He bows toward Dean, smiling from ear to ear. And naked. He's completely naked.

'Oh god, no.' Dean thinks. 'Not again.'

"Are you…?"

"A cupid? Why of course, silly!" Maxim exclaims. "Now, come with me. We haven't got much time." He takes Dean's hand enthusiastically and leads him out of the patch of Neanderthal flowers.

"Wait! Sam is…" Dean begins but Maxim turns and puts his index finger to Dean's lips, a soft ishhhhh/i soft coming from his own.

"Not to worry. We have Sam safe and sound."

For some reason Dean isn't disturbed by this. He thinks perhaps it's because he's seen so much; experienced so much; what could possibly surprise him now?

When he and Maxim finally find their way out of the flower maze his eyes widen and mouth gapes open at the site in front of him. Surrounding him on all sides were flowers, hearts, oversized lollipops and hard candy taller and larger than Sam himself. The road underneath him was red; like the color of roses on Valentines Day. Dean turns to find Sam, sitting on a chair made of what seems to be marshmallow, looking at Dean with a pleading i'please God help me'/i look.

"Um, okay right. So what the hell is this place?"

Maxim pinches Dean's cheeks hard but lovingly. "Oh silly. This isn't hell. This is our own personal heaven."

"Cupids have their own heaven?" Dean asks taking a few small steps and looking around in awe. And nausea.

Maxim giggles, covering his mouth with his hands. Dean rolls his eyes and walks toward his brother. Sam stands, dusting off the glitter that is now on the ass of his jeans.

"Dean, we need to get the hell out of here."

"No shit. You got any ideas where we even ARE?" Dean whispers loudly.

"You're in Cupid Land of course!" Maxim skips a little around them. Dean narrows his eyes at the Angel.

"Right. Of course we are and that would be WHERE?"

Maxim cocks his head, in the same way Cas used to do and it makes Dean's chest ache for a slight moment. He buries the feeling; the one of sadness and regret; deep down and stands a little straighter.

"Listen, we need to get the hell out of here. Back to Kansas."

"Well the only one who can help you is the great man." Maxim nods.

"The…great…man." Dean repeats slowly. "And where is he?"

"In the Iron city of course."

"Of course!" Dean says sarcastically giving his brother a LOOK. "And how do I get to the Iron city?"

"Follow the red brick road." Maxim says in a sing song voice. And if by his demand, cupids begin to emerge from behind overgrown flowers and marshmallow bushes. All. Naked.

Sam and Dean begin to step backwards slowly, unsure of what these cherubs had in store for them. "Dude, if they break into song I'm punching them." Dean whispers to his brother.

"Is it me or is this the weirdest dream you've ever had?" Sam whispers back.

"You think we're dreaming?" Dean turns to face Sam, trying to tune out the in unison singing the cupids are now doing.

"You honestly think we're in the Wizard of Oz?" Sam asks, eye brow raised.

"But it's not. Its Cupid land not Munchkin land. And it's the red brick road, not the yellow brick. And it's the Iron city instead-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I got it, Dean. But maybe its how our dreams and real life manifested each other." Sam explains. Dean considers this for a moment then shakes his head.

"Dude, either way we need to get the fuck out of here. And fast."

Suddenly the warm and sunny sky began to crackle and burn and every flower that surrounds Sam and Dean begins to wilt and die. The cupids, no longer singing and dancing, begin to tremble and seek refuge in the now dead bushes. Lightening snaps from the sky and ignites the red bricks in front of the Winchesters. As smoke fills the air, they can make out a figure in the distance. Dressed in black, high heel stilettos and legs that go for miles.

Sam feels his chest begin to quiver.

"Dean, that's…"

"I know." Dean whispers to his brother.

The air clears. And she smiles.

"My, my. It IS good to see you boys again. My have you grown." Her eyes glaze over into white opal marbles.

"Lilith." Sam growls, taking a step forward. Dean juts his arm out, halting him.

"Sam. Don't."

"Aw, come on Dean. It's been so long since I've seen Sam. Let me have a little taste." Lilith is in front of the younger Winchester within seconds. Her hand, perfectly tanned and young, reaches out to caress his face. "My god, you are beautiful. Such a shame you didn't fulfill your destiny." Her mouth covers Sam's in a hot, lusty kiss and Sam cringes as her tongue snakes over his pursed lips.

When she pulls back her gaze falls on Dean and she snarls. "Not sure what you boys are doing here, but you don't belong here."

"You're right. We don't." Dean answers. "We just wanna go home."

Lilith belts into a thunderous laugh and flips her long blonde hair over her thin shoulder. "Home? You boys don't get to go home. You're mine now." Her hand reaches out as bright blinding light is extracted from her fingertips. The pain and white hot heat hits the boys hard in the chest and throat and they both fall to their knees. Dean gasps for breath as Sam clutches at his chest; the burning torture too much to take. Whatever immunity he used to have against Lilith, is no more.

"LILITH! ENOUGH."

A loud crack of thunder shakes the ground underneath Sam and Dean's knees and the power possessing them slowly evaporates. Catching their breath they adjust their eyes as the grayness of the sky soon turns back to baby blue. The flowers, ever so gently begin to find their way to happiness again. Sam can see out of the corner of his eye a cupid peek his head out from behind his bush.

Dean stands; his eyes falling upon a woman dressed in tight jeans and a flannel shirt, toting a gun, eyes blazing with anger. Lilith hisses. The figure steps forward.

"Oh my god." Sam whispers.

"Ellen?" Dean takes a step forward as Ellen and Lilith begin to circle in each other in some type of feminist power struggle.

"This doesn't concern you." Lilith spits out.

"Anything to do with these boys DOES concern me. You're battle with them is long done, Lilith." Ellen stops; her stance firm and strong.

"I'm not done with them by a long shot."

"Leave. Now. I won't ask twice." Ellen yells.

Lilith cringes and turns back to Sam and Dean. "Don't worry. I'll get you." She narrows her eyes at Dean and then steals a glance at Sam. "And you're little idog/i too." With a streak of lightening Lilith is gone.

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to Sam. "Really? This is our freaking dreams now?"

Sam shrugs and looks at Ellen, all bad ass but gentle and peaceful.

"Hello, boys."

She sounds the same. Her smart ass attitude mixed with motherly concern. Ellen's way.

"Ellen, what the hell is this place?" Sam asks.

"A place very far away from where you boys are from. We need to get you home."

"No shit." Dean huffs, looking around him at the now back to life flowers and trees. A b'WHAP'/b comes across the side of his head and he gapes at Ellen.

"Watch your mouth."

Dean huffs and turns to Sam. "Alright, so apparently we follow the red brick road and it will take us to the Iron City."

"Be careful along the way boys. Lots of things that go bump in those woods." Ellen warns, circling them.

"Uh, I think we'll be okay, Ellen. We aren't amateurs." Dean laughs a little and steps out onto the red brick road. He rolls his eyes. "I cannot believe my life has come to this."

"Dean, stop complaining and let's go." Sam pulls the fabric on his brother's jacket and drags him up the road.

"You boys be good! I'm sure I'll see you again real soon." Ellen's voice follows them up the road and when they turn to wave she is surrounded by a dozen naked cupids, jumping, waving and singing goodbyes.

"I didn't even like this fucking movie when I was little." Dean grumbles, his boots making soft noises on the bricks as he walks.

"I did." Sam chimes in.

"Don't I know it? It's all you'd watch for like a year. I swear to god I knew every word to it." Dean glances at his brother, remembering at a young age being in charge of Sam and sitting him in front of the TV with the same worn out copy of Wizard of Oz. It's the only thing that would keep him from crying. From asking for their Dad over and over. Dean shakes his head from the bad memory and narrows his eyes and his mission continuing up the road.

Soon the happy flowers and trees fade and Sam and Dean begin on a patch of road surrounded by dead corn fields. Dean feels strange as they walk more and more into the denseness of the fields.

"Did you hear that?" Sam whispers.

"No. All I hear is you. Whispering." Dean shoves his brother playfully and looks out into the dead corn stalks.

"No really. Listen. Someone is yelling."

Dean opens his ears and Sam is right. In the faint distance he can hear it. Someone is screaming. Dean takes off, not even thinking, pushing his way through brown overly dry stalks and his boots crunch on corn cobs long past dead. He just runs, his lungs tightening in his chest and his legs thundering through field. Ahead of him he can see it. Someone tied to a pole hoisted high above ground. He can see and smell the blood. He cringes, continuing through to get to the victim tied up. As his eyes adjust, he feels his stomach lurch.

"Adam." He whispers.

"Dean! Oh god, help me please. She's gonna come back soon. You gotta get me down!" Adam pleads, blood spilling over his lips.

Sam is not far behind Dean and wastes no time in helping Dean get Adam down off the stake. Their little brother falls into their arms in a heap of wounds and pain.

They lay him gently on the rusty brown grass and he spits up some blood from his throat. His clothes are torn. His body covered in cuts and bruises.

"Adam, who did this to you?"

"Lilith." He coughs out along with crimson spit. "She pulled me out of hell." Adam looks at his brothers with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so stupid. I never should have said yes. Where was my brain?"

"Don't worry about that now, okay? Can you stand? Can you walk?" Sam asks soothingly.

"I think so." Adam sits up, wincing at the pain from his beaten body. Sam and Dean held their brother up and they walk carefully and slowly back to the road through the dead corn field.

Nothing is said until they get to the road. Adam wiggles away from his brother's arms and tries to catch his breath. He spits more blood out onto the bricks.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" He asks, gasping for air.

"That's a question we've been asking ourselves all day." Dean answers. "But apparently there's some guy who can help us get back home."

"The great man! Do you think he could help me?" Adam asks eyes wide.

"Um, sure. We aren't just going to leave you here, Adam. So come with us and we'll figure all this out when we get home."

Adam cocks his head. "Home? This is my home. I just want him to give me my brain back."

Dean gapes at his little brother. "Come again?"

"Well I must have lost it somewhere if I said yes to Michael! It can't hurt to ask the great man for it back!" Adam starts up the road, blood dripping from his wounds. "Come on!"

Dean and Sam exchange a glance. It says so much in their eyes but they choose not to go into details about the way they are feeling right now. There really is no point. This is all just a bad dream and when they finally GET to where they need to be, they can wake up and everything will be back to normal.

Even though normal for them really isn't normal. It never will be.

After a while of walking in silence, even though Sam knows this must be a dream, he walks up beside Adam. "Adam? What do you remember about hell?"

Adam blinks; dried blood on his lips and eyelids. "You were there."

"I was. But I don't remember being there with you. Did they-?" Sam cannot even finish his sentence, bile rising in his throat at the thought of Adam being tortured the way he was.

Adam stops and turns to his older brother. "Brother's share pain. Whatever you endured I did as well. I don't blame you for pulling me down there with you Sam."

Sam feels his eyes begin to tear up. "I can't live with the fact that I was the reason this happened to you."

Adam shrugs. "Like I said. I was stupid. It was my decision to make and it's my consequences. You have your own to endure."

Sam nods and Adam gives him a small nod before he begins to walk again. Sam clears his throat and regains his composure before continuing on his way; Dean not far behind.

"Why is the road red and not yellow?" Dean yells up ahead to Sam.

"Because this is a Winchester dream and all our roads are paved in blood?" Sam answers back over his shoulder.

Dean considers this and gives his brother a nod and a face shrug. "Touché."

When the corn fields finally end, a darkness falls over the sky. Narled and curled trees line the red road as the 3 men trudge on toward the Iron City. Owls and deep howls erupt from inside the woods and even Dean has to admit, he's a bit afraid of what could lie beyond the trees. He knows what his dreams can produce. Anything is possible.

Dean stops in his tracks when he hears whispering. He motions for Sam to stop walking and motions into the woods.

i'You hear that?'/i Dean mouths to Sam. Sam nods and walks a bit closer to the line trees along the road. The whispering grows louder. Dean knows that voice.

Dean realizes he has no weapons on him. Nothing to defend himself with except his fists. They do normally come in handy and can do the trick when needed but he's not sure what lurks beyond the road of wherever the fuck he is.

2 shadows move slowly among the trees and Dean's shoulder straighten. "WHO'S THERE?" He yells, his deep voice booming through the forest.

A loud girly scream floats through the trees and Dean hears the familiar voice again.

"Would you stop screaming? It's just Sam and Dean."

2 figures emerge from the woods and Dean literally has to take a large step back. It really is him.

"Cas…" He whispers.

But it's not…Cas. It is but it's the Cas he met in 2014. The hippie drug induced Cas. The sandal wearing, bearded, mellow Cas. The Cas that apparently lives in his dreams. The figure hiding behind him peeks his eyes over Cas's thin shoulders.

"Andy!" Sam exclaims moving toward him.

"AH!" Andy screams again, shaking behind Cas. Cas rolls his eyes and steps aside.

"You really need to stop smoking so much marijuana, Andy. This paranoia is quite tiring."

Yep. It's still Cas. Just…mellower.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"Sam! Uh hey. Uh…I've been here a while now. Just um…living." Andy's eyes dart around, every tiny sound from the woods startling him. "But I found Cas, here. He keeps me safe."

"Safe?"

Andy nods, leaning in. "From her. And the hell hounds." He whispers.

Dean stares at Cas, his insides igniting on fire. Cas returns the gaze, his expression soothing. "It's nice to see you, Dean."

"What happened, Cas? Why here?"

"I'm not quite sure. But I've learned that consequences just need to be dealt with."

Dean steps toward him. Fuck, it's amazing to see him. Dean wants to reach out to him, hug him, or slap him. He isn't sure which yet. He wants to scream at him for what Cas put him through. For lying. And for leaving him. Again.

"I know you're angry, Dean. I know you have emotions tucked away inside you that you will never fully allow to come out. But I want you to know, I am sorry. And there are many things I'd change if I could. But I cannot. So for now I live here." Cas's voice is gentle. Dean almost wants to believe him.

"He has no heart!" Andy tells them, giggling. "Whoa. I'm so high." His head snaps around. "Did you hear that?"

Dean rolls his eyes and Sam smiles.

"Um, not to be a downer here and interrupt this lovely reunion, but we kinda gotta get moving." Adam's voice interrupts Dean's locked look on Cas. He looks over at his brother.

"Who's THAT?" Andy quickly hides behind Cas again and Cas just sighs heavily moving out of the way leaving Andy open and vulnerable.

"Thank god you're here." Cas says gently to Dean. Dean's eyes wander back to Cas's scruffy face. Thousands of emotions are running through him. He always liked this Cas. It seemed the most human to him.

"Cas, are you…?"

Cas gives Dean a small smile and begins up the road to catch up with Adam. "At this point Dean, I'm whatever it is you need me to be."

Dean follows, Sam close behind and Andy clutching the back of Sam's jacket. Dean realizes again, this is a dream. And Sam was right. Everything in their real life is manifesting into their dreams. He just isn't quite sure where Andy fits in.

"We need to stay close together." Andy warns. "You can't see hell hounds."

"We know, Andy." Dean tells him an annoyed voice. "We've had a few run ins with them in our lifetime."

Andy begins to laugh. "Oh, no no no, Dean. I don't think you understand."

Dean doesn't answer and trudges on, deeper and deeper into the fog and blackness of the forest. The road runs directly into some of the densest woods Dean has ever been in. Worse than any he had to travel through to hunt even the scariest of bump in the night creatures. He steals a few glances at Sam, who through it all, as usual, seems calm and collected. It soothes Dean. It always has.

No one talks. Cas, content and calm, just walks slowly next to Dean. Never looks at him. Barely acknowledges the world around him. Andy never lets go of Sam's jacket, which inevitably slows him down. Adam, ahead of them all, eager to get to the Iron City, just keeps walking, never turning around. There's things left in the dense air unsaid. Things Dean isn't sure in a dream is the time to say, but he doesn't know if he'll ever get a chance to unleash them again. At least without consequences.

Just before Dean can stop to spill every thought he has in his head to his once close 'friend', the trees above him begin to shake. He listens closely, soft growls erupting from foliage.

"I TOLD YOU!" Andy whispers loudly. "No one listens. Uh uh."

"They're in…trees?" Sam asks softly, looking up into the darkness.

"Of course they're in trees!" Andy shakes his head and quickly runs to Cas to hide behind him. "What kind of hell hounds have you guys ever had contact with?"

"Not ones that live in trees." Dean circles, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. When spit drips down from the branches and onto his forehead, Dean swallows hard and takes a large step back.

"GUYS! LET'S GO!" Adam yells from up the road. A loud biSHHHHHH/b/i erupts from the rest of the group and within seconds the branches shake and loud barks ignite in the dark wooded night.

"RUN! GO GO GO! RUN!" Dean screams, grabbing Cas by the arm and yanking him as fast as he can go up the brick road. The thunderous sound of all their shoes on the hard material sounds like horses galloping for their life. Andy is screaming. Dean can hear Sam huffing behind him as they run. Adam is far ahead of them. He must have been on the track team or something. And Cas is silent, running in his flip flops in step with Dean. He can hear them catching up. Their snarls getting louder and louder. Dean's heard that when you die in a dream you wake up. He hopes that's true.

He closes his eyes and accepts his fate as the hounds nip at his heels. When the sound of gunfire erupts through the air, Dean's eyes burst open and he falls backwards as if he has hit a brick wall. And then there is nothing.

When Dean's eyes finally flutter open the first thing he sees is Cas. He is leaning down over him, head cocked, expression soft. His stubble the perfect length and his eyes as blue as the California ocean he once saw on a trip with his father.

"You alright, Dean?"

"What happened?" Dean coughs out.

"You passed out." Dean hears Sam's voice.

"Wait." Dean sits up frantically. If he sees Cas that means…

"Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Adam's voice is next to him and Dean turns to find the rest of his little group, sitting in a circle around him. They are in a room, made of iron. Sigils carved into the metal as if machines had put them there. It smells like death.

"How did we get here?" Dean stands, stiff and sore. He limps, a pain shooting through out his leg and he looks down to see his jeans torn and dried blood on the denim. "I got bit."

"Yeah." Sam stands. "I have no idea how we ended up here. You passed out and all of a sudden we were like teleported here."

"One of your little friends?" Dean accuses Cas's way.

Cas gives him a small smile. "No, Dean. I'm afraid I have no communication with angels any longer."

"This has angel stink all over it." Dean mumbles. He surveys the room, noting the guns, holy water, even crosses hanging.

"I wanna know who did this." Dean growls.

The sound of the iron door opening causes a harsh pain in their ears. It swings open, the sunlight beaming in making it impossible to see who or what opened the door to the tomb they had been trapped in. Dean moves backward toward the wooden table behind him, his fingers searching for any type of weapon he may be able to use.

"I believe you're looking for me." The voice is deep. Sarcastic. Annoyed. Bored. As if all of this is too tedious to deal with.

"Who are you?"

The figure steps forward; the face of an old man coming into full focus. The rest of the group, stands, in awe of the figure before him. Even Sam's eyes widen.

Dean is not impressed.

"Yeah, and who the fuck are you? The great and powerful Oz? Why the fuck are we in here, huh?"

"Dean." Sam turns to his brother. "Don't you know who this is?"

Dean crinkles his brow and gives Sam a i'what the fuck'/i look. "Um, no. You do?"

Sam turns back to the old man with the 'I could give a shit less about any of this' expression on his face. "This is Samuel Colt."

When the door to the house is pushed open, Dean can barely believe his eyes. "This is the iron city?"

"Of course it is. Where the hell did you think I lived? In a town made of Emeralds?" Sam Colt pushes past them and walks carefully down the stairs. The group follows, looking around at the tall Iron buildings before them. Surrounding them are old wooden houses, saloons, and markets. They entire town, covered in dirt and tumble weeds, was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asks.

"Hiding. They aren't sure who you are. They think perhaps you could be watchers. Of her." Sam answers, limping as he begins up one of the dirt roads.

"It's like Bonanza meets Terminator." Andy whispers.

Adam smirks at this and turns to the old hunter. "We were told you could help us."

Sam Colt stops in his tracks. "Help you? I'm not a charity man, son. No one in this life can help you but yourself. Remember that." He points a finger in the youngest Winchester's face and returns to his limping.

"Listen, we need to get home…" Dean begins.

"No. You need to stop Lilith." Sam Colt interrupts.

"Yeah, see aren't you the big hunter in town? Why can't you do it?"

Sam Colt whips around, eyes narrowed. "Listen here boy; I already saved your lives once from those hell hounds. You're the only one who can stop her and put things right again." He eyes Sam. "Both of you. You're both gonna work together this time, and not be so frickin' stubborn, you got it?"

Dean and Sam share a look and begin to follow the hunter again. "And how exactly do you expect us to kill her?"

"The way you should have to begin with." Sam Colt reaches deep into his back pocket and pulls out the long revolver. Dean's eyes glisten. He puts it in his hands. "With this."

"You mean to tell me The Colt could have killed her the entire time? Don't you think someone would have told us that?" Dean argues.

Sam Colt gives Dean an annoyed look. "And who would have told you? You're little angel friends who wanted the god damn apocalypse to happen? Or how about Sam's girlfriend Ruby who was working against him the entire time training him for the chaos he started? Or wait. I know!" Sam Colt snaps his fingers. "How about Crowley who lied to you and told you it would also kill Lucifer." The old hunter shakes his head. "Believe me or not believe me, but if you wanna get home this is the only way."

"But what about my brain!" Adam jogs up to Sam Colt, eyes wide. "I need to get my brain back. And Cas here needs a heart. And Andy…" He glances at Andy. "Well I'm not sure there is any help for him actually."

Andy's mouth turns into a frown and buries his face in Cas's shoulder. Cas sighs heavily.

"I wish I could help, I really do. But like I said, you need help? Help yourselves." He begins to hobble again up the road. "Now hurry! You don't have much time. Sunset is coming. After that I can't help you any longer."

They all watch as Samuel Colt, the legendary hunter, disappears into the distance.

"Yeah, some great man he is." Dean mumbles, turning the Colt over in his hands. "Well, if he's right, we need to find a way to get to Lilith here." He turns to Sam. "She's got a hard on for you. Think there's any way to get her here?"

Sam gives his brother a concerned look. "Dean, you really think this is a good idea. I mean…"

"Sammy, listen. We don't have much of a choice here. We need to get the fuck out of this dream and if this is the only way than we do it. Plus we gotta help these guys." He motions to the three men, looking at them, seeking them to make things right. "What else do we really have to lose here?"

Sam nods in agreement and sighs he steps out into the middle of the road. There is silence on all ends of the town. Sam Colt, long past gone, leaves no comfort behind. Sam knows, again, this is all on him.

"Come on bitch! I'm right here! You want me? Come and get me!" Sam is startled by the anger still inside him. He thought any regrets, any torment from past events was long past gone. Sometimes in dreams the truth is finally revealed.

Dean feels Cas's hand on his back. He turns to look at him, this feeling washing over him he thought was long buried. "Cas…" He whispers.

Cas leans in, pressing his chapped dry lips to Dean's. Dean sighs into the awkward kiss, almost whimpering at the feeling it is giving him. He misses Cas. He misses his inability to ever understand personal space. He misses everything about Cas that makes Dean feel alive. Dean knows now is the time. He may never get the chance again. He grabs Cas's face, holding it just centimeters from his own.

"If you just come back to me, I'll make it right. I'll make it up to you. Not listening, not believing in you. Just come back to me. Please. I need you. More than I have ever needed anything." Dean begs, his fingers clutching Cas's cheeks and the back of his head. Cas's eyes are soft. Understanding.

Cas reaches up, taking Dean's hand in his. He places it on his chest, directly over his heart. "There it is." He whispers. Dean feels the soft thump against his palm and closes his eyes. He can hear it in his ears. The beating of Cas's heart.

The ground beneath Dean begins to shake and his hand falls from Cas's chest The sky opens up with black and purple tones and as lightening cracks and hits the ground from the sky it throws all of them backwards and onto the ground. Except Sam. He stands perfectly still, a light generating out of him. White heat illuminating the newly darkened sky.

"Sammy…" Dean tries to stand but the force is too strong.

Lilith appears from out of the smoke from the lightening strike, her high heel's making clicking noises on the rocks. "My, my, Sam. I have to tell you. Got me all tingly to hear you call my name like that."

Sam's eyes narrow. There is a wind tunnel around him; as if something is protecting him. Lilith sees this and stops in her tracks. "What is this?" She raises her hand to strike the force field down, with no prevail. "I'm not in the mood to be toyed with!" She screams, the earth shaking and the ground beginning to quake. Cracks form in the dirt and Dean lunges to the right to avoid falling into a large hole now forming in the earth. He feels Cas grab him, pulling him back against him. Andy and Adam have their arms around each other in fear.

"I'm finally going to end this the way I should have a long time ago." Sam's voice is deep and penetrating through the sounds of destruction. "No demon blood. There is no evil inside. Just me."

"Something is protecting you though." Lilith growls. "Something inhuman."

"Not for long." As if my magic, the light perturbing out of Sam is gone and Dean wastes no time.

"Sammy!" He chucks the Colt at Sam, but Andy intercepts, standing up and pointing it right at Lilith.

"Oh, now what an adorable site this is." Lilith steps toward the small man. "You shouldn't play with Daddy's toys." She raises her hand, the earth beginning to shake again. Andy's eyes turn a deep shade of blue and he fires the gun. He stumbles back, the force nothing what he imagined. The bullet hits Lilith directly in the chest and her eyes widen as red and black static sizzles in her white eyes. She clutches her chest; electricity pouring from the wound. She falls to her knees, dirt puffing up off the ground and onto her black dress. She lets out a blood curdling scream and with a zap and a loud crack of thunder, she is gone. The darkness fades and the sun begins to break out away from dark clouds. Dean gapes at Andy who is staring at the smoking gun in his hand.

Sam smiles, finally released from the spot he was confined to. He walks to Andy, rubbing his shoulder and gently taking the Colt from his hand. "Guess you had courage after all, huh?"

Andy smiles up at Sam and nods, still in shock.

Dean stands, holding his hand out to Cas. Their fingers intertwine and when they get back to eye level, Cas takes Dean into his arms. Dean feels his throat begin to choke; and he has to remind himself this is all just a dream. He's going to wake up and he won't have this. Part of him wants to hold on for dear life. The other wants to push Cas away; the thought of losing him again beginning to put too much to think about.

Adam, brushing the dirt off his ass, walks to Sam. "I wasn't wrong."

Sam looks down at him, a confused wrinkle in his brow.

"Saying yes to Michael. I did what was right. Just like you did. You jumped in that hole to set things right. And whether I was taken over by Michael or not, I was next to my brother where I belonged."

Sam smiles at him, putting his arm around his shoulders. "That's the smartest thing I think anyone has ever said to me."

"Nice to see all you boys getting along so well."

Ellen's voice is like a soft beautiful harmony in their ears. Dean turns; his eyes falling on the denim wearing hunter. She steps toward them, clicking her gum between her teeth.

"Was that you protecting me?" Sam asks. Ellen smiles.

"You boys ready to go back home?"

Sam steps forward but Dean looks back at Cas. He cocks his head, nodding and giving Dean's hand one last squeeze. "I'll find you." He whispers.

Dean feels a dull ache in his chest as Ellen takes the gun from Sam's hand and points it up to the Iron building lined sky. "You ready?"

"Well you know what they say." Dean smirks. "There's no place like home."

A shot rings out.

A sharp stabbing pain wakes Dean. He groans; his hand flying to his head. He can feel blood on his forehead. His eyes are heavy and his vision blurred as he sits up.

"Whoooooa. Hold on, Dean. You had quite a whack to the head."

Bobby's voice is carried into Dean's ears and he turns, trying to focus on the man beside him. He feels a hot wet cloth press against his forehead and he sighs at the comfort. "Where's Sam?"

"Right here." Sam's voice is gruff and weak and Dean can just faintly make out Sam's oversized body on the couch across from him.

"You boys are beat up pretty bad. You're lucky you didn't git yourself killed." Bobby's fatherly tone makes Dean smirk. "What the hell were you two thinking driving during a tornado?"

"Don't start." Dean can barely get the words out.

Bobby stands; the bowl of water and bloodied cloth in hand. "I'm getting get you boys some aspirin."

Dean looks across the room at his brother. "What do you remember?"

Sam groans as he repositions himself on the couch. "Everything."

"How the hell did we end up in each other's dreams again?"

"I don't think that was a dream, Dean." He points toward the kitchen and Dean turns to find Castiel standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean stands, wobbly on his feet. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Castiel cocks his head. "I came to make sure you were alright." He takes a step forward and Dean nearly falls over his chair, stumbling back away from him.

"Don't come any closer."

"Dean, I think he's…normal." Sam explains.

Dean focuses on Cas. He does seem normal. Well as normal as Cas can be. "What's the last thing that happened, Cas?"

"Dean, I don't-"

"What's the last thing that happened!" Dean screams. Cas sighs.

"Sam killed Lilith."

Dean's head whips around to look at Sam. "What is he talking about?"

Sam stands, walking toward Cas. "Where is Lucifer?"

Cas gives them both a confused look. "I think you both were badly injured in the storm. Perhaps you both should get some rest."

"Cas, no! How did I kill Lilith?" Sam grabs Cas's arm.

"With the Colt. It stopped the seal from breaking." Cas explains.

"She wasn't the last seal?"

Cas shakes his head. "No." He looks back and forth between the men. "Can either of you please tell me what it is you're talking about?"

"So Lucifer isn't rising? There's no apocalypse coming?" Dean asks.

"No. That was all averted when Sam used the Colt. We had no idea it could kill her but it did. Somehow you two knew that."

"Took us a while to find it." Bobby chimes in, emerging from the kitchen.

"Where did we find it?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"That's the funny thing. It was mailed to you boys here. Apparently been sitting at the post office since the 1800s. Weirdest thing they'd ever seen." Bobby scratches the back of his head and hands Dean another hot wet cloth. Dean takes it, his eyes darting between Sam and Cas. He finally turns his whole body toward Sam.

"So that's it? We won? How-?"

"Does it matter? Maybe for once we shouldn't question anything, Dean. Just let something good happen for a change. Be happy." Sam gives his brother a pleading look.

"You're right." Dean sits back down in his chair and dabs the dried blood on his lip. "I'm freaking starving. Let's order some pizza."

The sky is so clear Dean swears he can see every star in the galaxy. He takes a long sip from his beer and breathes in the cool air. It's like there never was a storm. Everything is so calm. Peaceful.

"Beautiful night."

Cas's voice interrupts Dean's thoughts. He smiles.

"That it is."

Cas leans against the hood of the Impala next to Dean. "You have some work to do on the car."

Dean shrugs. "I've fixed her before. No big deal. I got time."

They sit in silence for a long time and when Cas's hand gently finds its way onto Dean's knee, Dean's heart begins to race. He looks down at Cas's long fingers, gripping the denim on his leg tightly.

"I told you I'd find you."

Dean's eyes shoot up into Cas's. He gives him a small smile and before Dean can take another breath he is in Cas's arms. He clings to him, gripping the back of his shaggy hair and breathing in his scent that is a mixture of man, earth, and what he believes heaven must smell like. Dean feels like crying. He feels like laughing. But mostly he's just grateful.

"You did this."

"No, Dean. You did. You and Sam. You saved me."

Dean pulls back, searching Cas's eyes for meaning. "How?"

Cas's fingers gently caress the side of Dean's face. "You taught me there's no place like home."


End file.
